Effective communication among humans is vital for the progress of civilization. Whether written, verbal, prepared, extemporaneous, or in any other form, the meaning, or semantics, of the communication, and how it is expressed, determines the clarity or ambiguity of the communication. Conventionally, communications can be misunderstood for many reasons, including lack of precision in the language, unclear relevance, confusion, and the like.
While current efforts to analyze communications claim to find meaning and assign a value to meaning, they are merely determining “similarity” instead of “meaning” within different contexts, and are therefore incomplete in their analysis. There is a tendency to assume that meaning as an absolute exists in isolation within data or a package of information.
A need remains for a way to address these and other problems associated with the prior art.